


Opportunities

by phantomdieb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: Viktor is asked to coach a bunch of orphans for a few hours which he agrees on.There he meets someone special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with yet another Parent AU.  
> Can't stop, won't stop.
> 
> I got this right after episode 3 when I was talking to a [friend](http://natacakey.tumblr.com/) (at this point a BIG thank you bab♥) and I just couldn't get that idea out of my head.
> 
> Enjoy✨

It was still hot when Viktor got asked if he would volunteer to coach a bunch of children from the orphanage.

 

After he had ended his career as a figure skater he still found himself too attached and in love with the sport to quit it completely, so he decided to be a coach. His husband Yuuri, however, was still active and quite successfully so. Even though sometimes Viktor still had to remind him of his talent.  
It was his job to make him feel confident.

And he liked it.

Especially if it involved lots of cuddles and kisses like right now.

 

The lights were already out and Viktor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri's waist when he told him about feeling so nervous at practice again because people were watching that he had fucked up. Viktor didn't hesitate for a second and pulled his husband on top of him. Yuuri let out a surprised noise and even just illuminated by the pale moonlight Viktor could see that Yuuri was blushing. He let out a quiet chuckle before he put both hands on Yuuri's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Yuuri let out a quiet surprised noise but then relaxed in his husband's arms and kissed him back.

“You're unbelievable,” Viktor whispered to him after they parted. “Unbelievable cute. You still blush around me, even though we've been married for almost four years and have been together even longer.”

Yuuri playfully smacked his arm. “I can't help it.Sometimes I still can't believe I got this lucky.”

Viktor rested his hand on Yuuri's hip and started to card through his hair with his other one.  
“Same for me to be honest.” His hand slipped from Yuuri's hair back to his cheek where he gently stroke his husband's cheekbone.  
“You're just so pretty, sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming. But it's not just that. You're hardworking and stubborn. In a good way though. It makes you continue when others would have given up already.” Viktor could feel Yuuri hiding his face in his chest and smiled.  
“And you're such a polite and overly kind person. Towards everyone. It truely shows in every of your performances and it honestly makes my heart beat faster every time I watch you. I couldn't do it any better.”

“Now you're exaggerating, Viktor,” he heard Yuuri's muffled voice against his chest.

“I'm not,” he insisted. “You're truely amazing, Yuuri. Never forget that.” Viktor took one of Yuuri's hands and slowly, gently kissed his wrist.

“I won't,” he heard him reply quietly after a while. “Mostly because I have you to remind me if I ever do.”

Viktor laughed and when Yuuri joined him, Viktor decided once again that it was truely the prettiest sound in the entire world.

 

“So, coach, what are you up to? Anything new?” Yuuri was now lying next to Viktor again, but his head still rested on his chest and with his finger he drew small hearts onto Viktor's arms.

“I'm going to teach the children from the orphanage how to skate tomorrow.”

“Ah, right. You got asked about that in summer already, right?” 

Viktor nodded. “Yeah. I'm a bit excited. I've never really worked with children before.” 

“It's just skating though, right?” Yuuri asked. “Not figure skating.”

“Exactly. But what if I end up with a child who is really good? A genius!”

Even without seeing him Viktor knew that Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
“That's unlikely to happen, Viktor.” And he could hear his smile from his voice.

“Unlikely, maybe. But not impossible.”

Yuuri gently shoved him as he laughed. “You are impossible.” Then he leaned up to kiss Viktor's cheek. “Let's sleep. You'll need your energy for the kids tomorrow.”

“It's fine. It's just a bunch of kids. I can do it.”

 

Viktor was sure he most definitely couldn't do it. Children were much more energetic than he had expected. Not that he didn't like it. No. He loved their attention but he definitely had had too little sleep to fully enjoy this.

He let out a small sigh when suddenly he felt a tug at the sleeve of his jacket. It was a girl, probably around the age of 7. He crouched down.

“What's your name?” Viktor asked her.

“Anya.”

“Can I help you, Anya?” he asked her with a cheerful smile on his face. 

The girl nodded. “I keep falling down and it hurts my knees.”

Viktor smiled a bit. “You have to keep trying. And never give up. You will get the hang of it.” But when he saw her pouting he guessed that it was not what she had wanted to hear.  
“Come on. Let's try together.” He hold out his hand and after a moment of hesitating, Anya took it.  
They went onto the ice and Viktor immediately noticed that her feet were completely wrong placed. 

He leaned down and corrected them. “Let's try it this way. Shall we begin?” Anya nodded. He took both of her hands and started to lead her. First slowly, but once her steps got better and more fluent, he let her pick up on pace. 

Anya started to laugh when she felt like she got the hang of it and Viktor carefully and slowly let go of her hands, still staying by her side to catch her in case she fell. But she didn't.

“I did it!!” She yelled from the top of her lungs. And Viktor could feel something swelling in his chest. 

Pride, he realized. He was proud of her.  
“You did very well! See? You didn't give up and now you can do it.”

“You were right,” Anya laughed.

“Whatever you're doing. Always keep in mind that you can do it if you just keep trying, okay?”

“Okay!”

Viktor watched as Anya returned to the other children, now gliding over the ice as if she'd never done anything else before.  
He crossed his arms and as he stood there, he thought that even if he had had too little sleep, he could still enjoy it.

 

Viktor had been helping the kids which had had problems until now. But now that they slowly started to get the hang of it, he allowed himself to watch how the others were doing as well. His eyes wandered from child to child. 

But then he suddenly got stuck on a boy. Viktor guessed that he had to be even younger than Anya, given from his height. And he was moving so gracefully over the ice, that he just had to stop and watch him for a while. 

For some reason, he reminded him of himself. Back then, when he had been a child himself and had just started and his coach had told him that he was undoubtedly gifted.

And now, over 30 years later, he felt that something was happening. As if history was repeating itself. Except that he was now in the role of the coach and should speak up. And so he did.

“Hey, you.”

But the boy was so deeply engrossed into skating, that he didn't even noticed that Viktor was talking to him.

So he took it upon himself to get closer to him.

 

When Viktor stopped in front of him, the boy stopped as well and looked up to him. His blonde hair fell in his face and he hurried to put it behind his ear. Viktor smiled at that and crouched down to be at eye level with him.

“What's your name?”

The boy looked back at him, his eye wide and bright. “Yuri.”

Viktor blinked a few times. “Pardon?”

“My name is Yuri.”

“That's a weird coincidence,” he muttered to himself.

“What is a coincidence?” Yuri asked him and Viktor bit his tongue.

“I was just talking to myself. Anyway. Yuri. I've noticed that you're excellent on the ice. Did you skate before?”

Yuri blushed slightly and shook his head. “It's my first time today.”

“I see. Have you ever heard of figure skating?”

Once again Yuri shook his head. 

Viktor struggled to describe it so that a child would understand. “It is like… dancing on ice. Wait, I think I'll just show you.”

 

Their time for the volunteer coaching was running out anyways, so the workers from the orphanage asked the children to leave the ice and change into their shoes so they could watch Viktor. Yuri was sitting in the front and his eyes didn't leave Viktor once.

He took a deep breath and started to move. Viktor didn't even need music. He could clearly hear it in his head. The song he and Yuuri had danced to on their wedding.

When he was done performing, Viktor immediately looked to Yuri and if that glint in his eyes had anything to mean, Viktor was sure that Yuri could take it far as a figure skater.

 

The time was up and all the children thanked him for coaching him, Anya proudly being the one who gave him the flowers they got for him as a thank you gift. He gave them a little speech, saying that if they'd had any fun, they should continue to skate.

“And we should never give up!” Anya piped up and made Viktor laugh with it.

“Exactly,” he said.

They bid goodbye and when Viktor saw Yuri waving at him as they left, he waved back before he went inside to collect his things and leave.

An idea had formed in his head and he immediately had to discuss it with Yuuri.

 

“Don't get me wrong. If you really want to do this, go ahead. But didn't you plan on taking a break?” 

Yuuri had stopped eating and was looking at his husband in mild concern.

Viktor hummed. “I have. But now that I've seen him skate I just.. I can't. He reminds me of myself so much, you know? Back then, it had been my coach who had recognized my talent and this whole.. everything.. it made me who I am today. And I really feel like now it's my time to give that back by doing the same thing for him, you know?” Viktor took a deep breath. “Besides, his name is Yuri. If that isn't fate, I don't know what is.”

Yuuri couldn't help but to smile at this. “You're really fond of him, are you?”

Viktor nodded. He was. He really was.

“Then I think you should do it.”

Hearing his husband's proclamation, Viktor looked up. “Really?”

“You want to do it, right? Then you should.”

“But… I wanted to take a break so we could spend more time together. Are you really okay with this?” Viktor felt his stomach twist in both excitement and nervousness.

Yuuri propped his chin in the palm of his right hand and smiled at him. “Viktor.” His voice was so soft that Viktor could feel his nervousness slowly dissolve.  
“I can see that you really want to do that. I can see how much it means to you. At this point, I want you to do this. Make this child love figure skating. Please.”

“But you-” Viktor tried to argue but Yuuri just got up and leaned over the table to kiss him.

“We will still have enough time together. Don't worry about me.”

Viktor put his hand on Yuuri's cheek and kissed him again.  
“I have the best husband in the world,” he breathed and Yuuri laughed.

“I know.”

 

Viktor stood in front of the orphanage a week later. The house was small but brimming with life, as he could hear many voices coming from the inside. He took a deep breath before he walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. It immediately got quieter, but it still seemed busy inside.

The door opened and revealed Anya. She just stared at him, not even saying something. She clearly didn't expect him.  
Then there was suddenly one of the workers behind her, scolding her for opening the door when she didn't know who was there.

When the worker saw who it was though, he immediately dropped it and let him in. He asked him if he wanted to drink a tea but he politely declined, asking if he could talk to the head of the orphanage.

Luckily enough, she was currently in the house so he was able talk to her about his plan. She listened to it thoroughly and after Viktor was done talking, she smiled at him.

“Seeing him this past week, I thought about it myself. He has been dancing through the orphanage this entire time. You seem to have struck something inside him when you performed last week. Our problem is just that we can't afford paying for a teacher. So I guess we have to decline your kind offer.” Her wrinkly smile suddenly looked sad.

Viktor gave her his most charming smile in response. “Don't worry about the money. I've got that covered.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you sure? You're one of the most famous and demanded coaches in this sport.”

Viktor's smile widened. “I know. But I feel like I have to give back to this boy what once had been given to me. An opportunity.”

She gave her okay after this.

 

When Viktor walked into the living room, it suddenly became quiet. Really quiet. It was almost scary.

Yuri sat on the floor, squirming when he looked up at Viktor. It was kind of cute.

“Yuri,” Viktor said. “Can I talk to you?”

Yuri nodded and followed Viktor into another room.  
“Am I in trouble?” was the first thing he asked with a quiet voice when the door closed behind them.

Viktor laughed. “No, you're not. Don't worry. It's kinda the opposite.”

Yuri cocked his head and Viktor continued.

“I was impressed by the way you were able to move on the ice. Especially since you said it was your first time.”

Yuri nodded. “It's easy.”

“You seemed to like it when I showed you what figure skating was the other day.”

Suddenly Yuri was full of life. His eyes shone in a way only children's eyes can. “It was so pretty! I want to be able to do that, too! Look! I've been practicing.”

Yuri jumped to his feet and started to dance. After a few movements Viktor could see that he was reenacting the dance he had seen Viktor do.

“You really want to do this, huh?” Viktor laughed and Yuri nodded excitedly in reply. But then he suddenly stopped and his shoulders dropped. “But the Miss said that we can't afford that.”

Viktor crouched down in front of him and put a hand on Yuri's shoulder. “Just tell me again. Do you really want to do this?”

Yuri sniffed as he nodded. “More than everything else this whole wide world!” 

Viktor laughed and gently squeezed his shoulder. “Then I will be your coach.”

“Really?” Yuri asked, his now big eyes sparkling.

“Yeah, really.”

Yuri practically jumped into Viktor's arms and hugged him tightly. He could only hug him back.

 

“How's your protege doing?” Yuuri asked him after a few weeks of training. Viktor swallowed the food he had in his mouth and grinned at him.

“He is so eager to learn and he's really fast on picking up on things.”

Yuuri smiled. “I'm glad to hear that” Yuuri leaned over the table to wipe away some sauce that stuck to Viktor's cheek.

“Do you want to meet him?” He suddenly asked Yuuri, who stopped in his movements.

“With you suddenly suggesting this out of nowhere... are you planning something?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow and grinned at him.

“Not really. I just want my two favourite Yuris to meet.” Viktor said. His husband laughed.

“I very much want to meet him. When's your next training?”

 

Yuri waited smiling for Viktor and raised a hand to wave when he saw him approaching. That was until he saw Yuuri by his side. His face drained of colour, he looked at Yuuri as if he was a ghost.

“I-I've seen you on TV! You have the same name as me!”

Yuuri laughed as he crouched down and extended his hand so Yuri could take it.  
“I'm happy to hear that you know me.”

Yuri's eyes shone in delight. “Your performances are all so pretty!!” Yuri exclaimed and used his hands to show just how amazing they were to him. “Yours are my favourites!! I'm always watching them and try to imitate them but I'm not as good yet.”

Yuuri laughed as he blushed a bit. “That's big praise, coming from Viktor's pupil. I'm glad to finally meet you, Yuri.”

Yuri's eyes started to sparkle and Viktor chuckled. He had never seen his student happier yet than when he had shown him how to skate backwards, but this was a close second.

“But what are you doing here?” Yuri asked him.

“Viktor wanted me to meet you.”

“I know you'd like each other,” Viktor smiled at them.

“You know Viktor?” Yuri asked the other Yuuri to which he smiled.

“I do. In fact, we are married.”

Yuri was quiet for a second and Viktor could see the worry on his husband's face. He was worrying that he had said something wrong.

“That's so cool!” Yuri suddenly whispered in awe. 

Viktor broke into laughter. “I guess that's how you could describe it. Anyway, let's go inside. The more we talk the less we have time for practice.”

 

Over the following months, Yuuri joined there practice a few more times. Most of the time he was busy with his practice and preparation for the next competition but he made time whenever he could.

One day, after a especially exhausting practice, Yuri almost begged Yuuri to show him his current routine, and Yuuri, weak to the boy's puppy eyes, gave in.

Viktor sat down next to his student, watching his husband closely. It was the smile on Yuuri's face that made Viktor feel as if he had just fallen in love with him all over again. 

 

After he was done Yuuri gracefully skated over to them, only to find Yuri fast asleep with his head against Viktor's shoulder.

“Practice has probably worn him out a bit too much today,” Viktor whispered to not wake him up. “Come on, let's get him back to the orphanage.”

 

They had just finished eating dinner and were now on the couch curled up against each other.

“Yuuri, I had-”  
“I had a though earlier, Vik-”

They stared at each other and began to laugh.  
“You first, Yuuri then insisted.

Viktor took a few moments to collect his thoughts. “I had an idea,” he then starts speaking. “When Yuri fell asleep on me earlier and you saw, your eyes started to sparkle. And it made me think that we never really talked about it. Having children, I mean.” Viktor could feel his husband besides him take a deep breath. “Do you want any?”

“To be honest,” Yuuri replied and Viktor could hear the smile without having to see it. “I wanted to talk to you about the same topic. Actually, I would love to have children. I looked after Yuko's children quite often back then when they were still young and even though it was exhausting, it was also really really nice. Sometimes I felt like I was part of their family,” Yuuri laughed. “But what about you? We should both want that, if we were to seriously try for something.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri a little closer and kissed his temple. “I, too, want children.”

Yuuri grinned as he stole a kiss from his husband. “Are you talking about children in general or that one child I think you're thinking about?”

Viktor couldn't hide his smile. “Both, actually.”

 

A few more weeks passed in which Viktor and Yuuri made sure to gather all necessary papers before even approaching the head of the orphanage about the topic. She didn't seem surprised at all.

“You are good for him. I can see that. And he knows and likes you already, so there shouldn't be much of a problem with that.”

“We want to ask him first. If he even wants to,” Yuuri hurried to say. It was his first time meeting the woman but he already had massive respect for her. Not only to run the whole orphanage and be the one to care of the paper work, but also still finding time for the children. And 25 of them, they weren't easy to handle, he could imagine.

She smiled. “Yes, you should do that. If you leave those papers to me, I'll fill in what's necessary and put a stamp under it once Yuri gave his okay.”

Yuuri and Viktor thanked her thoroughly before they went to the living room, where Yuri and the other children were watching some cartoon. Something about a wolf and a hare. Yuuri couldn't really pay attention to it because he was too busy watching Yuri. He felt warm inside when he watched him laugh.  
The couple waited until the episode was done and then took Yuri aside. For Viktor, it felt like a deja-vu.

But this time, Yuri looked at him in anticipation. Right from the beginning.

“Well, Yuri. I guess you want to know why we came here today,” he nervously scratched his cheek and tried to find the right words.

After some moments of silence Yuri's face suddenly fell. His lips started quivering and he teared up.

“Y-Yuri? What's wrong?” Viktor asked him, almost panicking. He had never seen him cry before.

“Y-You're gonna tell me that we-we'll have to stop figure skating, right?” And before anyone could say something, Yuri started wailing. Big tears ran down his cheeks and snot ran from his nose. He didn't even bother to hiding his face from them and openly cried.

Yuuri fell to his knees and pulled the little boy to his chest. “Yuri, it's alright. You are wrong. We want you to continue figure skating. We came here because of something else.”

As abrupt as Yuri had started to cry he also stopped. “R-really?” he sniffled.

“Yeah, really. Do you want to hear what we came here for?”

Yuri nodded and blew his nose when Viktor handed him a handkerchief.

“We wanted to ask you a question. A really important one.”

The boy cocked his head. “What is it?”

“We would like to become a family. The three of us. So we thought about adopting you but we wanted to ask you if that is alright with you first.”

Yuri stared at him with his mouth open. “Then you would be my daddy, right?” 

“Yes. I would be your daddy,” Yuuri smiled. 

The boy turned to Viktor. “And you would also be my daddy, right?”

Viktor nodded. “Yeah, right.”

Yuri looked to his feet, suddenly looking uncharacteristically shy. “I want that,” he said quietly. “I want that a lot.”

“Then you should tell that the Miss. She is waiting for your answer.”

“Okay!” Yuri ran out of the room immediately to tell her. Yuuri stood up and let himself be pulled to Viktor's chest.

“We're gonna be a family,” Viktor whispered quietly. “A real family.”

Yuuri kissed him.

 

“...and this is going to be your room.”

Yuri's eyes widened. “A whole room for me alone?” 

“Just for you and no one else,” Viktor replied. His arm was loosely wrapped around his husband's waist.

“Whoa!!”

The couple watched Yuri fall onto his bed. “It's so soft! I'm gonna stay here forever.”

Yuuri laughed. “That's what we're hoping for.”

Suddenly the boy jumped to his feet and ran towards them, crashing into their legs.  
“Yuuri? Viktor?”

“Hmm?” They both hummed and looked down to Yuri who hugged them tightly.

When the boy looked up, his smile was almost blinding, “I love you.”

Both Yuuri and Viktor teared up and had to wipe their eyes before replying to their son:  
“We love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog♥](http://phantomdieb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
